warrenzevonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jordan Zevon
Jordan Zevon (born August 7, 1969) is an American singer, musician and songwriter. He is the son of rock musician Warren Zevon and Marilyn Livingston Dillow. Following his father's death in 2003, Jordan, his half-sister, Ariel, and longtime Zevon collaborator Jorge Calderón accepted Warren's two posthumous "Grammy Awards for Best Rock Vocal Performance and Best Contemporary Folk Album". He then had to face the death of another parent, as Livingston slowly died of breast cancer. He also commonly appeared as a background vocal on Warren's albums, starting with him providing harmony vocals on "The Hula Hula Boys" from the The Envoy. He also appeared on Transverse City, Mr. Bad Example, My Ride's Here and The Wind. He is also listed in the credits for I'll Sleep When I'm Dead (An Anthology) and Genius: The Best of Warren Zevon for his prior song work. He was also an executive producer for The Wind and a producer and played an important part in the creation of Preludes: Rare and Unreleased Recordings. He allowed for the donation of many collections of live Warren Zevon recordings to be freely listened to and redistributed from the Internet Archive, including the previously widely bootlegged The Offender Meets the Pretender. Jordan has also produced several films including the motion picture $pent (2000). In response to his father's death he became the national spokesman for the ASBESTOS DISEASE AWARENESS ORGANIZATION or ADAO, this involves him speaking about asbestos related diseases and preforming benefits. He appeared on the 2004 tribute album to his father titled Enjoy Every Sandwich: Songs of Warren Zevon singing the previously unreleased song "Studebaker". In 2005 he appeared on another tribute album called Hurry Home Early: the Songs of Warren Zevon where he sang another unreleased song called "Warm Rain" with Simone Stevens. The album was produced by him and Jorge Calderón. In 2005, he released his self-titled debut extended play album through his production company Mixed Headache, which is what he re-branded the relocated studio Anatomy of a Headache that he inherited from his father. His first full length album, Insides Out, was released through Texas-based New West Records on April 15, 2008. The album won him and his co-writers Jordan Summers and Morty Coyle the 2008 USA Songwriting Competition. Just as "The Joke's On Me" had won him and Summers a place in 2006. On June 7 he appeared on The Late Show with David Letterman (Letterman being an old family friend) and again on April 18, 2008. He is currently working on a new album entitled Imperfect, which he has has described to be "darker and more rock than power pop" compared to his previous work, and has stated that it will feature the tracks "May or May Not", "Not Like Me", "Merry Go Wrong", "Wrecking Ball", "The Epic Fail" and "Stick With Me". On August 4, 2011 he released a demo take of the song "Wrecking Ball" on his personal website. External Links *http://www.JordanZevon.com *Uncensored Interviews' Jordan Zevon pages *Penny Black Music interview *Article about the allowing of the release of Warren Zevon live recordings from the Rolling Stone. *A New Lair for Zevon Desperadoes - Wall Street Journal, on the release of live recordings. *Article on Zevon's 2008 contest win *New West Records page on the 2008 win *Jordan Zevon on YouTube. *Jordan Zevon on NME. *Jordan Zevon photos Category:Bands and Musicians Category:People Category:People